1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network communications, and more particularly to an efficient and adaptable system for processing packets.
2. Background of the Invention
When data packets are sent through a network, the packets often must be processed or modified between their source and destination. For example, when a packet flows from a LAN (local area network) port to an MPLS (multiprotocol layer switching) port in a provider edge switch, the packet may have to be converted into an Ethernet over MPLS format, and the fields in the internal header may have to be modified. Other modifications or processing may also be necessary. What is needed is a system and method for processing packets quickly and inexpensively. The system and method should be flexible to allow multiple different modifications and processing of packets.